


Struggle

by Seblainer



Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Gen, death!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Don and Charlie struggle with being the only living members of their family.





	Struggle

Fandom: Numb3rs  
Title: Struggle  
Characters: Don Eppes and Charlie Eppes  
Pairing: N/A  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Death.  
Summary: Don and Charlie struggle with being the only living members of their family.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads this.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Numb3rs or anything you recognize. I don’t claim to own them and make no profit from writing this story.  
Words: 198 words without title and ending.

*Struggle*

Sometimes Don can’t stand being around his brother. It’s not because he’s angry with Charlie or that he hates him.

It’s because going over to Charlie’s house, their childhood home, brings back memories that Don would rather keep buried deep inside.

Whenever Don goes to Charlie’s house to check on his brother, he’s reminded of where the deaths of their mother and father occurred.

He finds it hard to control his emotions around his brother, because it looks like Charlie’s always on the edge of a breakdown himself.

Part of Don has always wondered why he puts on a brave face and tries to pretend that things are okay, even when they aren’t.

However, when he looks up as his brother answers the door and he sees the younger man’s relieved smile, Don decides that it’s worth it.

Every struggle he goes through each day, all the anger he feels, all the fear Don tries to hide, and all the pain he goes through is worth it.

Charlie’s alive, and Don knows that he wants to be there for his brother. He also wants his brother to be there for him. They’re family; brothers. Family’s all that matters.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads this.


End file.
